stardom_hollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Achievements
Achievements show how much you've done a certain action and act like trophies. For every level you gain in each achievement, you will get a reward. 'Achievements' Barfly The first step is to admit you have a problem. The next is to do booze-related things. Big Spender Money comes and goes, but virtual achievements are forever. Drop some cash! Caffeinated We all need that coffee-related boost in the morning... and afternoon... and at night! Cheesy Film and TV cliches aren't cliché when YOU do them! Comedic Comedy is tragedy plus time. That and fart noises. Day Job You're not really a barista, you're an actor... that serves coffee for a living. Dramatic A real method actor creates drama and tension both on and off the set! Fantastic Work on fantasy tasks. Because dragons and unicorns are awesome. Futuristic Work on sci-fi projects for bonuses - and a long career on the convention circuit. Film Tech Sure, you're an actor, but that doesn't mean you can't do everyone else's job too! Foodie Take all you want, but eat all you take! Gamer More fun than handling a real grease-covered joystick or beer-covered pool cue! Hero Heroes are always good guys, even when they're mowing down people with a gun! Music Lover Being an audiophile is one of the better "philes" to be. Perform music related tasks! Professional Part of being a good actor is research and practice. The part besides being able to act. Relaxed Sit back, put your feet up... anything to chill out. Romantic All the things you do when you're in love, but hate seeing others do when you're not. Socialite Float like a social butterfly, but don't sting like a social bee. People don't like that. The Look If you don't look the part, how would be it believable? Through good acting? Right. TV Tech Without equipment and know-how to record them, TV shows would just be poorly written plays. Vanity You're ready for your close-up! All it took was seven hours in make-up... Shill Because you haven't made it big until you can sell out, right? Frugal It's not called cheap if you're only doing it to yourself. Wingman Recognition is recognition. Winner They really really really really really really really really really really like you. Connected Have 10 friends playing Stardom: Hollywood with you. Horrific You terrify audiences - in a good way! Medical Be prepared for strangers to think you're a real doctor in an emergency! Candyman Collect 400 candy props to get a special necklace! (Halloween 2013) Pumpkinhead Collect 420 jack-o'-lantern props to get a top and a special clothing prize! (Halloween 2013) Bones Collect 260 skull props to get a Halloween Costume! (Halloween 2013) Gingerbread Collect 350 gingerbread man props to get an exclusive hairstyle! (Holidays 2013) Peppermint Collect 400 candy cane props to get a Santa outfit (top and hat)! (Holidays 2013) Gift Collect 260 gift props to get a collection of exclusive clothing items! (Holidays 2013) 'Rewards' All the rewards should be the same for every achievement with the exception of a couple achievements. Wingman Rewards Event Rewards